Talk:Unnamed Kuchiki
Improvements You know, this page was deleted by Yyp earlier today. I'm wondering if there's a strong reason to keep this. I mean, I know she's married to Koga, but other than seeing a few brief scenes of her, I'm not sure if she's all that important to have a page or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well we do have pages for glasses wearing ghost, Fat Ghost, Dead Girl and others who have appeared only once and even then very briefly. On the other hand, this person has appeared three time. Twice in episode 250 and once in episode 251. She even had speaking parts in 250 and is currently mentioned in all Kuchiki profiles in the info box. So I do think there is merit in putting down all the information we have on her. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) True. Still the page itself needs to be redone... badly (the ones you listed might need it as well). I mean, if it's gonna stay, it should probably still be arranged like other character pages. It has one needless subsection, no character info box, an oddly laid-out intro, no references (yet), and needs a better summary section. I'll admit that I could contribute to improving this stuff on this page, but to be honest, I'm heavily indifferent towards it and have a lot of other things to work on anyway (not to mention I'll be gone from tomorrow until the end of the 25th), and even if I do let it stay, there's no guarantee that another administrator won't come along and delete it, given it's current layout. If it stays, then I'm hoping someone will fix these problems. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote that, but I should have really known better; it was likely because it was a restoration of a deleted article. Regardless of what might happen with it, I will go ahead and these take steps to improve the article, but it might take some time for it to be done. Still, if anyone else can help with this stuff as well, it would be greatly appreciated. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I have done some improvements to the page. Hopefully it'll be enough for the time being. I do think that she is worth having a page on. I mean, come on! We have a page of Orihime's teddy bear for crying out loud and she certain more significant then Enraku. ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, good job on the page. It looks better now, even better than it's previous version (the version prior to its deletion). If anything is missed or needs to be worked on, I'll see if there's anything I can do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Family I'm not sure if I missed it, since no one else seems to be mentioning it, but when did they mention that she was Ginrei's daughter and Kouga's wife? If you could give me the reference for the episode so I could re-watch it? It actually intrigues me that the animators would introduce such a character in a non-canon arc, so I'd like to check it. Lia Schiffer 00:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode 250. Like it says on the reference. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of family, if she's Ginrei's daughter, should we put Sōjun (Byakuya's dad) as her brother in the "family" section of the info box? Gerokeymaster (talk) 17:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Name Not exactly a name, but the end credits of episode 250 show her as . Should we rename this page as such, since it is the closest to an official source? A lot better than "Unnamed Kuchiki", makes it sound like she has no name whatsoever. Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:33, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Or at least "Kuchiki Noblewoman", a lot better sounding than "Unnamed". Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Since we know that she's married to a character, why not just state her name as "Koga Kuchiki's Wife"? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::That's what I said. . Yatanogarasu (talk) 16:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC)